To Seduce a Young Lordress
by f r e n z i e d
Summary: Why is it that every tempting girl that Draco has ever set eyes on escape from his grasp? Well, Draco is sick of this tiresome game and will master his technique and win her. But she's more then happy to play and Draco's getting quite mad...


Title: To Seduce a Young Lordress  
  
Written By: me.  
  
Summary: Why is it that every tempting girl that Draco has ever set eyes on escape from his grasp? Well, Draco is sick of this tiresome game and will master his technique and win her. But she's more then happy to play and Draco's getting quite mad...  
  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE!!!!!!!! Well..besides the plot anyways. I praise j.k rowling.characters are hers!  
  
Chapter One: Who is SHE?  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there, for perhaps longer then he anticipated, before throwing himself into the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 into 9 ¾. The rushes of adrenaline send his hopes high and he secretly wished that his seventh year at his Wizarding School would be pleasurable. Draco heard his mother reel herself after him and soon found himself staring at the Scarlet Engine that never ceased to impress him. The smokes bellowed from the train and screeched something horrible.  
  
"Mother." He started.  
  
"Oh Drakey! What will I do alone in that drafty old manor?" She whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry, Mother. I'll send letters and shower you with love. But be careful of that Boggart that's still roaming okay? Don't want to collapse of phobias now do we?" Teased Draco.  
  
His mother smiled lovingly and gave one final rib- cracking hug. Draco gasped and wriggled his way out of her mother's petite frame before he picked up his trunk and threw it on board. Draco opened each door of each compartment and witnessed one traumatizing thing after another. He even swore he saw a fellow Slytherin shagging a Hufflepuff. The fourth door he checked turned out to be the Dream Team's residence and therefore, gave Draco another chance to shine.  
  
"Well, glad to see that Weasel got on the train on time. What did your mother have to do to rent a car to squeeze all you red- headed Weasels in? Sell the house?" He said casually. Ron Weasley turned a brilliant shade of red and jumped up only to find himself sprawled on the floor. Draco couldn't contain his laughter at the Weasel's shocked expression and had to hold onto the wall for support. The bushy- haired Mudblood Granger crouched next to him and helped him up while the Golden Boy Pothead touched his wand hesitantly as he shot a menacing glare toward Draco.  
  
"Get out of here. What do you want anyway? You won't find your precious father here, unless you've forgotten he's in Azkaban?" Snarled Harry Potter. Draco tensed at the mention of his father and found his anger igniting inside of him. He couldn't contain it anymore. With a flurry, Draco had Harry pinned against the wall with Ron back on the ground with Draco's foot upon his chest and Hermione threatened with his brandished wand. It came as a bit of a shock because none of them struggled against their arch nemesis.  
  
"I suggest you stop talking about my father or you'll find that you won't be able to think straight. You're friends, if you can call them that, will also be feeling extreme pain during the next few days. Understood?" The king of Slytherin growled. He looked expectantly at Harry's surprised face, to Ron's blushing flame, to Hermione's poofy airhead. The three nodded soundlessly as Draco whipped around and continued his search for an empty compartment.  
  
He continued on until he got to the last compartment that was usually avoided due to the rumbling echoes of the toilet flushing being heard. The thrust the door open but stopped short. A girl, that looked much too old for his year, was pointing her wand at his nose and had her other hand wrapped around his neck. Draco stood entranced as he watched her with a steady gaze.  
  
A strange feeling of affection washed over him as he saw an ebony- haired girl with sharp but satisfyingly good looks and long slender legs. His gaze scrutinized her as he gasped at her eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of crimson with cat like pupils. He couldn't decipher what her current emotion was; but then again, he was distracted of her pale skillfully long fingers that were wrapped around her wand.  
  
"Who are you, what are you doing here?" She whispered with intense malignity. Before Draco could utter a sound, he was hexed and felt intense pain wash over him. It was worse then that he'd ever felt before, like brilliant sharp needles were gorging into his very skin. His lungs were squeezing, extracting any access air and his stomach lurched at the sight of the girl's eyes once again. It was just too unbearable so he collapsed while a swirl of red and black pulled him under and flickered his last remaining strength off like a flamed candle.  
  
Draco felt a searing pain on every inch of his body. It wasn't any better that when he cracked his eyes open, a flash of white blinded him senseless. He immediately closed them again but knew better then to move. "If you ever find yourself in pain and you don't know where you are or what happened to you.don't move or whoever's with you might try something on you." His father's words echoed in his head.  
  
Before Draco could open his eyes again, he became very aware of his surroundings. He was on something, because apparently, it was rumbling. He could hear doors opening and closing and distinctly heard a familiar torpid voice that very much reminded him of Crab. It clicked. He was on the Hogwart's train. He was immensely relieved and stirred only to find himself he couldn't.  
  
He opened his eyes and blearily watched someone stand up and come toward him. He recognized the person and vaguely remembered seeing her before but couldn't exactly place who it was.  
  
"I'll ask you again, who are you?" She said icily.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He muttered. His voice cracked at the lack of use. He swore he was something flicker in her red eyes.  
  
"Malfoy.where have I heard that? Malfoy." She mumbled. She paced the minute compartment and made him queasy to watch.  
  
"Er- mind if I ask who YOU are?" He implored cautiously. She shook her ebony mane.  
  
"No, you'll have to find out later, I suppose. You'll find out sooner or later. Everyone will." She said darkly.  
  
"What year are you in?" He asked stupidly. He wasn't even sure if she was a student.  
  
"I don't know, honestly. However, I'm 17." She said with a hint of embarrassment. Draco couldn't believe it. Here was this beautiful drop- dead gorgeous woman and she says she's only seventeen? Draco shook his head.  
  
"Now that you know who I am, kindly release me so that I can carry on." He demanded. Her eyes went ablaze.  
  
"Now see, that's the thing. I don't know how you got in here when I locked this door with my strongest spell. And believe me, by strong, I mean really strong. You're something odd.I can't let you go until we're at that school of yours. " She said evenly. Draco tried to think his way out of the tethered ropes and enchanted binds but was interrupted by the halt of the train. Thank Merlin.  
  
"You do realize I'm only letting you go because someone would surely notice you've disappeared?" she muttered. Draco barely heard her. He was busy rubbing his sore wrists that were tethered with powerful ropes. She curled her fingers around her wand in a war-like matter and stepped into the hall. Her robes billowed around her and twirled in such a way, Professor Snape would have been proud. Draco watched her every move, fascinated by the way she took such great care in observing her environment. She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the train's hall and hesitantly stepped forward. Draco brushed his robes and pulled himself up from the floor.  
  
He followed after her and watched her lose herself in the swarm of other Hogwart's students. Draco sighed and put his normal expressionless mask upon his face and him too, got lost in the crowd. He found himself in the familiar atmosphere after stepping off the slowly emptying Scarlet Engine.  
  
"Firs' years, firs' years! Ova' here!" yelled the lively giant, Hagrid. He looked around and caught himself looking for the strange girl. Draco mentally slapped himself. Don't get obsessed with her, dork! Draco got onto a carriage after finding the two colossal 'bodyguards' Crab and Goyle. He felt the wheels turning under his seat and distantly heard first years squealing in excited giggles after seeing the giant squid in the turmoil of waves. He was tempted to roll his eyes but silently chided himself. Look dignified, will you?  
  
He spotted the gargantuan castle ahead in the distant. It had a foreboding look that specifically yelled 'DANGER!' Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on what the two were saying.  
  
".I haven't got a clue what your saying, Goyle!" muttered Crab. "I said, why hasn't the castle showed itself yet?" repeated Goyle. Draco understood what he meant. It was like trying to decipher baby garble but it came from practice after years of being with each other. As Crab was the slightly more intelligent of the two, he could actually have a normal conversation with him. The three stepped off the carriage and entered the great hall in dripping robes; Draco's perfectly slicked hair framing his pale face.  
  
Everyone took their seats in the four tables of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The doors banged open with a startled BOOM and trembling first years streamed into the Great Hall, with a leading Gryffindor Head of House. One after another, they were sorted into their proper destined houses and settled down for the speech that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But still no sign of the mysterious girl that was on the train with Draco. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his regular speech when he was interrupted by an abrupt BANG. The great doors opened and dark hooded figures entered discreetly through the doors. Simultaneously they looked up. The silver mask sparked mysteriously under the floating candles, casting eerie shadows across everyone's horrified faces.  
  
DEATHEATERS  
  
They looked straight at Professor Dumbledore before stunning him along with all the other teachers at the Head Table. The doors banged open again, except with Professsor Snape and the mysterious girl. They turned abruptly around and grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulders. The hall broke out into a choatic mass of noises and confusion, making the Deatheater's job all the while, easier. The girl struggled against the kidnappers and tried to reach for her wand. They took it from her and threw it forcefully across the great length of the Great Hall. Before they all charged out of the Great Hall and escape, the girl brought in a lung full of air and..  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Severus Snape glared daggers and shot forward to help before he was stunned down.  
  
Everyone was too shocked for words. It was an extremely horrifying scene. Firstly, all of there Professors were stunned down by masked Deatheaters, although, all of them asked to themselves why the Professors reacted so slowly when they should have recognized then. Then, they see that Professor Snape, the most despised slimy git in the Wizarding world, of course, besides the Dark Lord, had a daughter. But no matter, they were unsupervised, no teacher anywhere, with a group of Deatheaters.  
  
Many first years that had just arrived were in tears, screaming hysterically, while others were on a verge of a breakdown. Only two people remained impassive. One, the son of an arrested Deatheater, Draco Malfoy and the other being the Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived. They did not look pleased or mad or irritated at all. They both calmly stood up with their wands drawn and stepped forward.  
  
As if braving for a chilling underwater adventure, Draco took a lung full of breath and plunged himself into the pandemonium. At once, Draco felt a cold hand press on his shoulder blade. Draco tensed, recognizing that gesture. Draco's eyes glazed over as he turned over to greet his escapee Father. He bowed his head in respect, more in habit.  
  
"Father." He prompted. His father, fellow Deatheater grabbed his son's wand and switched it with his own. With a questioning glance, Draco stood his ground and clenched his teeth together. How could he do such a thoughtless act like that?!  
  
"Just for now. I cannot perform these pain curses with my own, now can I?" He asked impatiently. Draco just nodded and adroitly turned around to face his enemy. He now looked like he could murder someone with his bare hands. Many Deatheaters were scattered among the students, being sickeningly nice to some of the older ladies.being rather corruptive.  
  
Harry Potter took his wand and aimed it at Draco's father. Draco, with extraordinary speed swung his right fist around and made it land squarely on Harry's left eye. It swelled up almost immediately and made him blink in a rather desperate way to see. Draco grabbed Harry's wand and flung it across the room, landing in next to the mystery girl's wand. Harry bared his teeth and growled in an animal like manner and pounced onto Draco. Draco, being the heavier and stronger one, got Harry underneath him. Draco pinned him under and growled threateningly into his ear.  
  
"I'd advise you to back off now before I blow you away into pieces. No mercy."  
  
Harry nodded and attempted to throw Draco off. Draco stood up voluntarily and scanned the room. Most of the children were being let away to the front of the Great Hall. The anxious aura around the room increasingly steadied, as everyone was apparated into the Deatheaters zone after being led away to an apparating safe spot. Draco was one of them. Harry being another. Both were being unusually calm about the entire situation. The familiar tug greeted him as he was led into the familiar room in the Malfoy Manor. Home sweet home. 


End file.
